


This Is Not About Luhan

by aribakemono



Series: The Tales of EXO [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: They don’t even talk that much.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: The Tales of EXO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849606
Kudos: 1





	This Is Not About Luhan

Minseok sees their linked fingers, the way Luhan touches Sehun so sweetly, so tender. He sees the way Sehun smiles happier than ever. Whenever he’s close to them, he can sense the peace he’s sure they feel inside their chests.  
  
He loves seeing both of them so happy when they’re together, even though he usually feels lonely.  
  
He wants to be with them.  
  
 _He wants to be with him_.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sehun envies them, but obviously doesn’t say a word about it.  
  
He watches carefully their shows in China, and every time the camera focuses one of them they’re being a sweet clingy couple. He sees the way Luhan looks at Minseok-hyung as if his ‘baozi’ was his own life, so valuable and precious. He sees the way Luhan grabs Minseok-hyung’s hand and brushes it with his fingers.  
  
He knows Luhan is a caring, kind, big-hearted person who just loves everyone with all his soul and maybe even too much, but Sehun can’t stop envy them.  
  
He misses them.  
  
 _He misses him_.  
  


* * *

  
  
Luhan sometimes feels it.  
  
When EXO-M goes back to Korea and they’re all together, finally, he notices it.  
  
He doesn’t have a place there.  
  
 _Between them_.  
  


* * *

  
  
They don’t even talk that much.  
  
Minseok is quite talkative and loves chatting and joking and hates silence but Sehun isn’t. The kid prefers observe silently and take a note about people around him. Minseok needs words but Sehun needs gestures, gazes, actions.  
  
They aren’t close friends and sometimes get frustrated by each other’s attitude.  
Nevertheless, Sehun loves Minseok’s hand on his skin. He loves his whispers, he loves how their cheeks reddens and how the extroversive Minseok-hyung turns out to be a sweetie, insecure shy guy who kisses him as if Sehun was the most perfect thing he has ever had chance to meet. He loves caressing him, licking him, feeling him inside of his body.  
  
He loves how Luhan’s eternal presence disappears and it’s just the two of them, their bodies and souls.


End file.
